


Equable

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [614]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tim never joined NCIS. Instead, he overcame his seasickness and joined the Navy. Tony has a major hard on for the Navy boy.





	Equable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/05/2001 for the word [equable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/05/equable).
> 
> equable  
> Equal and uniform; not varying.  
> Not easily disturbed; not variable or changing-- said of the feelings, temper, etc.
> 
> This is a bonus one shot/drabble(not one of the three I normally post) for Red_Pink_Dots who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). I hope she likes it.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Appetence:  
> a natural craving or desire; an attraction or affinity.
> 
> Pairing = Tony with author's choice
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Warning: I know nothing about the Navy and any of it's ships nor about how NCIS does Agent Afloat, so apologies if anything is unrealistic. I hope you can just go with it and it's not too jarring.
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Equable

As a young boy, Timothy McGee wanted to follow in his father’s footsteps. He had always hoped to join the Navy like his father did. It was a crushing blow to his dreams when he discovered he got seasick easily. 

He considered changing his goals and shooting for a different career. Ultimately, he decided against a different career though. He really wanted to be a Navy officer. He would overcome his seasickness. It would not prevent him from reaching his goal. 

He wasn’t stupid though. He knew that eventually the physical requirements of the job would become too much. As such, he went to college and got degrees that would be of benefit to the Navy as well as a civilian job later in life. 

He participated in ROTC the whole time he was at John Hopkins, where he got his bio-medical engineering degree. With this degree, he would have his choice of careers in the Navy as he could go towards the medical side or the engineering side. It would also open a number of civilian positions to him.

Still he wanted more knowledge. So he completed an MS in Computer forensics. It would allow him to do anything he wanted with the computers on any of the Navy ships, but would also allow for him to continue into a civilian career at NCIS or any number of companies that utilized computers.

Right now, he was working as an Information Systems Technician on the USS Boise. They were currently docked at Norfolk. Some of the crew were on liberty, but McGee would rather play games online with the various computers on the ship, so he was still on board along with the skeleton crew that needed to stay with the ship at all times.

It was for this reason that he reacted to the scream. He rushed from his quarters towards the scream and discovered one of his shipmates had been stabbed. His shipmate was currently in the process of bleeding out and McGee immediately started emergency measures to keep him alive while yelling for someone to call for the doctor. 

He didn’t see the stranger slip out and return to the dock. He did catch a glimpse of someone leaving out of the corner of his eyes. Someone who had short black hair, but that’s all he saw.

Since the attack took place while they were docked and they were due to ship out soon, the agent afloat, a Stan Burley, contacted his previous superior at NCIS and requested help in solving the case. It was clearly a targeted attack, but no one knew why. McGee was quickly introduced to a Jethro Gibbs and Tony DiNozzo as they questioned him about what he’d seen and what he’d done.

Tony couldn’t believe they were being called out to help Stan again. Was the guy incompetent? Or just desperate for Gibbs? Tony wasn’t sure, but either way he wasn’t overly impressed with this Stan Burley. 

He was, however, very impressed with the Navy technician that they were currently interviewing. From first sight, he’d felt an appetence for this Timothy McGee. It wasn’t often that he was attracted to or desired men. 

With don’t ask don’t tell still in place, it was dangerous to proposition anyone in the armed forces. He knew though that as soon as this case was over, he’d be seeking out the company of this equable and kind Navy technician. He took note of the details that McGee remembered and made sure to leave his card with him. 

He stressed that McGee could call him anytime and hoped that the Navy man would take him up on it. He’d been impressed with how well the Navy man handled himself in the interview. Usually his boss scared even the strongest of the armed forces. 

This man, while he’d obviously been nervous, had not startled or appeared frightened at all during the interview. Not even when Gibbs had implied that perhaps he had killed his shipmate and was trying to cover it up. That impressed Tony. 

He’d seen hints of a geek hidden under the professional Navy man which had thoroughly intrigued him. He wasn’t your normal Navy technician, of that Tony was sure. He was looking forward to unwrapping the package and seeing what was inside, but first they had to solve the case.

Tony had done a search on McGee as soon as they were back at the office and had quickly realized that his computer skills far exceeded any other of his skills. He used every excuse he could think of to enlist McGee’s help in solving their crime. Anything from running basic computer searches to trying to talk McGee into hacking some of the suspects online profiles and anything else he could think of.

They finally finished solving the case, largely thanks to McGee since Tony was so distracted. Even Gibbs head slaps hadn’t been able to focus him. Of course, Kate and Burley had also contributed some though Tony didn’t like to think about how they’d contributed. It hadn’t been as targeted as they’d first thought. Just someone seeing the Navy ship unguarded and thinking to steal something.

Tony fidgeted nervously. He was finally going to ask McGee out. He shouldn’t be so nervous. He was asking him out over an instant messaging program. It wasn’t like it was in person, but for some reason this one meant more to Tony than all the rest had.

McGee wasn’t surprised to have a message asking him out from the NCIS agent who had been heavily working with him during the investigation. They’d spent a lot of time together over this case and had grown close. Close enough that McGee was seriously considering changing careers to something that would allow him to spend more time with Tony instead of spending most of his time away at sea.

Additionally, there was DADT to consider. If word that he was dating Tony got out, he couldn’t imagine his shipmates taking it well. Maybe it was time to choose a career for himself instead of the career his father had always wanted.

He never even considered turning Tony down. They didn’t have much time together before he shipped out. He still had to fulfill the obligations he’d already made no matter how much he’d have rather spent the time in bed with Tony. 

Much to McGee’s surprise, they continued their relationship while he was out to sea. He had expected Tony to move on to bigger and brighter prospects as soon as he was away for many months. It was a surprise that Tony was still completely serious about him almost 6 months later now that McGee was finally returning to land once again. 

This time he exited the ship with his shipmates to enjoy liberty. Tony had already planned to meet him nearby. He didn’t bother changing out of his uniform. He couldn’t wait to see Tony again.

Tony took one look at McGee in his uniform and practically swallowed his tongue. He had thought McGee was fine before, but actually in his uniform Tony almost couldn’t handle it. He wanted to strip McGee then and there and have his way with him regardless of the fact that they were still in public. 

Tony knew that all the uniforms were equable and everyone got the same uniform, but for some reason when Tim was in his uniform he was just that much hotter and sexier. Tony really couldn’t believe a uniform could make that much difference. He’d never been a uniform guy before. Gibbs in his uniform had never done anything for him, but Tim in the uniform... Man, he couldn’t wait to get his hands all over that body.

Having any kind of actual conversation was going to be torture. His dick was already hard. Tony couldn’t help his appetence for McGee especially not when he wore a uniform that made him look so good. Still he’d promised McGee an actual date, so he suffered through dinner and dessert as fast as he could.

He almost praised any higher power he could think of when they could finally leave and McGee agreed to come back to his place. He couldn’t wait to get up close and personal with the man’s sexy body. They’d already gotten to know each other’s personalities and likes and dislikes well while McGee was away. It was time to finally get to know each other physically. Tony couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
